Syura
Syura is a major antagonist of the Akame ga Kill! anime/manga series, serving as the main antagonist of the Wild Hunt Arc. He is the cruel, selfish, and spoiled leader of Wild Hunt and the son of the Prime Minster. He, along with his group, abuse their power by committing various crimes for fun. He was voiced by Ryōhei Kimura in the Japanese dubbed version, and Adam Noble in the English dubbed version. Biography Manga He is first shown in a mine near the capital with a new form of Danger Beast, thinking about how long it's been since he was in the capital. He is next seen observing the battle between the new Danger Beasts and Seryu. After she finished killing them, he notes to himself that the Jaegers are very powerful, but that they are not as strong as the group he is putting together, and that they can play with his "toys" until they arrive. Later, he finds Esdeath and Tatsumi together at the summit of Mt. Fake, and after being noticed while hiding, he noted that it was too early to let the Prime Minister know about his return. Then he used his Teigu, Shambhala, to teleport them to a remote island in the far south, where they were attacked by a giant Danger Beast very similar to Dr. Stylish's ultimate form. After the mission to kill Bolick was concluded, Syura was shown in the Imperial Palace, seated on a throne, surrounded by his group. He tells them that the time has come and that the Empire will now be their "toy". Syura then returned to the Empire revealing he was on a mission given by his father to find "People with useful talents". Syura decides to give a demonstration of the people he found by making them slaughter the Death Row Prisoners and introducing them to his father but thinks to himself that it's "Playtime" while desiring to surpass his father. Shortly after that, Syura is ordered to investigate the Umatora Theater in the Capital as there is a play that criticizes the Empire and reveals the name of his new formed Group, "Wild Hunt". The producer denies the accusation and tries to bribe Syura but he declines the money in a heartbeat declaring the Death Sentence on them, quickly leading to the entire team being raped and killed by Wild Hunt in which Syura himself took part in as well as showing his twisted side by calling this action an investigation. He then mentions that this is all because Esdeath is not present in the Capital. After his devilish act, Syura joyfully tells his father how much of a kick he gets from leading Wild Hunt telling him that he made preparations to take out Night Raid. Along with his father, he watches the Great General Budo arrive. Syura, along with his father and other advisers of the Emperor Makoto, discussed the danger that the revolutionary army poses to the Empire before being interrupted by the arrival of the great General Budo. Syura noted that the reasons that his father can remain calm when he's facing the revolutionary army was because of the "ultimate Teigu" that has been passed down the imperial bloodline and the presence of Budo and his imperial guards. But before that, they decided to end the Night Raid above all, and for that, Syura made an ambush attracting Lubbock and Tatsumi to a secluded area. After this, Syura teleported the two to the palace of Empire, where Suzuka, General Budo, Esdeath and Dorothea were awaiting them. Even with the resistance of the two, Tatsumi and Lubbock were captured, however, with a condition imposed by Esdeath that Tatsumi who would care about Esdeath, leaving Lubbock to Syura. After Tatsumi be almost been raped by Suzuka and Dorothea, Syura tortured Lubbock to he speak where was the hideout of Night Raid, Syura decided that Lubbock would choose that Syura should do so for him to say the location of the hideout Night Raid, however, Lubbock refused to say and then Syura decided to destroy his masculinity crushing and cutting the testicles of Lubbock. After that Syura left the room saying he would come tomorrow to continue the torture, however more later, Honest showed to Syura the crimes committed by the Wild Hunt that were discovered by the community, and to prevent Syura was convicted, Honest dissolved the Wild Hunt and said Syura that was no longer in command of the Wild Hunt. In an act of rage to overcome Honest and take the throne of Prime Minister, Syura returned to the torture room and decided that torture would continue until Lubbock tell the location of the hideout of Night Raid. But nevertheless decided Lubbock tells the location of the hideout of Night Raid and then Syura ordered the release of Lubbock so he could point out the location of the Night Raid using a map of the capital. However, Syura was trapped by the neck by Lubbock's strings and swiftly had it broken by his Teigu, resulting in his death. Anime Syura is first introduced as he watched the new Danger Beasts devour a group of miners. As he watched the carnage with a sadistic grin, Syura, now in possession of Shambhala and the Danger Beasts, decides to head back to the capital, lamenting that with the carnage from the war, it should be a 'wonderul time'. A few days later, Syura observes Seryu and Hekatonkheires slaughtering the Beasts, deciding to sit back and enjoy the carnage caused both by the Beasts and their destruction. The next night, Syura climbed Mt. Fake, while slightly disappointed how quickly the Danger Beasts had been wiped out, grins sadistically now that he's back in the Capital (unaware Lubbock had watched his arrival). Syura tried sneaking up on Tatsumi and Esdeath but the general noticed his presence immediately and threatened him to show himself. Syura walked into the open and commended her for noticing him and now knew why people feared her. Esdeath, guessing he had involvement with the Danger Beasts, demanded he tell her or else she'd torture him. Syura, unfazed but knowing he couldn't escape and didn't have a chance at beating her, used Shambhala to send her and Tatsumi to a deserted island, taking his hood off, Syura wondered what 'game' he should play next. A day later, Syura teleports to an unknown building where he lamented that his father would be furious if he discovered Esdeath had been removed from the equation, deciding it's not worth his father's fury, Syura opened a portal on the island. He was then greeted by one of his mistresses' who rudely asks what he's doing and (after he insults her) states that despite his language he is refined. But things quickly go violent as when Syura admits that he is refined due to his father being Honest, the woman insults the Prime Minister. This caused Syura to strike her in the gut and demanded what a 'whore' like her was to question such things. Syura grabbed her by the hair as she struggled to breathe and proclaimed that while he has the utmost respect for his father, he can do far better than Honest and how surpassing him was the greatest honor he could achieve. Sometime later. With the numerous losses the Jaegers suffered. Honest introduced Syura and Wild HuntWild Hunt (Akame Ga Kill!)(unlike their manga counterparts, this version all wear matching robes and have no lines, serving as emotionless drones to their master) as the new elite force in the capital, Syura greeted General Budo, praised him for his reputation and how now that he was there, the general had nothing to worry about. Budo leaves, declaring that experience has taught him a few 'rats' are around before the swarm appears, Syura mockingly asks his father why Budo can't stay in the palace and look 'pretty'. Honest informs his son that this was his chance to prove himself and that his status as his heir would depend on his performance. Syura tells his father to enjoy the show and, thinking of his spy, grins at how he had a few rats of his own to hunt. When Tatsumi and Lubbock attempted to infiltrate the palace with help of the spy disguised as a maid. Lubbock notices blood seeping through the door. Opening it, they are greeted by the sight of the other spies corpses which then explode. Greeted by Wild Hunt, Syura, sat among the flames, introduced himself and reveals how he was the one who sent Tatsumi and Esdeath to the island and released the Danger Beasts Stylish created. After revealing to Tatsumi how he committed these crimes because they amused him, Tatsumi charged him in fury, only for Syura to reveal that the explosion wasn't just an attempt to kill them, but to gain Budo's attention. The great general appears, and after introducing himself and declaring them trash, attacks Tatsumi, who equips Incursio to battle the titan. Before Lubbock could help his comrade, Syura teleports in front of him to block his path, after ordering Wild Hunt to not interfere, Syura engages the assassin. The two launch attack upon attack at each other, countering each attack with their respective Teigu. Sensing Lubbock's confusion on his teleporting ability, Syura reveals Shambhala, how he could teleport anywhere he marked but it provided a massive strain on his body. Syura then reveals a formula which allowed him to use Shambhala infinitely and that he marked the entire capital with markers. All Lubbock could do was flee as Syura attacked him from every angle. Eventually the maid (revealed to have been the one to set them up) grabs Lubbock from behind so Syura can kill him, only to both their shock for Syura to slice her throat instead. remarking how toys shouldn't interfere in his plans. Lubbock asks what he means and Syura declares how everything is a toy to him and how he'll surpass his father and be crowned empower. Noticing Lubbock's darkened expression, Syura told him not to be upset and that their battle had just started, only for Lubbock to coldly state that it had just ended, and Syura lost. Before Syura could ask what he meant, his hand holding Shambhala was cut straight off, so quickly that it took Syura a few seconds to register the pain before screaming. Picking up his foe's Teigu, Lubbock revealed that he had placed Cross Tail's wires over every marker opening and how he had used Syura's bragging and flamboyant nature to figure out the marker locations. Sadly, after deciding to interrogate Syura to find out more of Honest's plans, Lubbock was stabbed in the back by the maid, who uses her last breathes to beg Syura to free her parents (the reason for her betrayal) and fell down dead, only for Syura to mock her dead corpse with the fact he'd killed her parents ages ago. Declaring that he'd had a marvelous time tormenting Lubbock, Syura decided to express his 'gratitude' by using Shambhala's trump card to send him to an alternate space. But after he laughingly mocked Lubbock on how he'd die alone in Shambhala's world, Syura realised that Lubbock wrapped Cross Tail around his severed hand, bringing him into the alternate world as well. Before he could escape, Lubbock formed Cross Tails into a spear and plunged it into Syura's chest, deciding that if he'd die, Syura would die with him. Syura declared that he wouldn't die with a rebel and how he'd rule the nation and give it the fun it deserved, only for Lubbock to state that in a weird way, he understood Syura's goals. Syura pitifully wined that he couldn't die yet and he had so much to do as Cross Tail's wires started entering his body and wrapping around his heart. Lubbock acknowledged that Syura wanted to change the world, and how everyone wanted to do that, but that didn't give him the right to treat fellow Humans like playthings and they're nothing. Pulling Cross Tail's wires back, Lubbock ripped Syura's heart into tiny pieces, ending the madman before his goals could be realized. Sadly, Lubbock died moments later as after escaping Shambhala's world, Lubbock plummeted to his death and got impaled by Wild Hunt's spears. Hours later, Budo informed Honest of his sons passing, leading to Honest to pitifully wail for a few moments before stating "Oh well" and that Syura's life for a Night Raid assassin's was a worthy trade off, showing that despite everything, Syura meant nothing to him. Personality Syura is seen to be an extremely cruel and sadistic man who enjoys harassing the civilians of the empire and killing them as he pleases, while using the women for sex toys, and is seen to be quite abusive with them. He has a tendency to lick his lips whenever picking up a woman, as seen with Kurome. He also gets angry and irritated somewhat quickly when things don't go his way, and especially when he disappointing people, such as his father. He also enjoys torturing his enemies, as a means to make them spill out information, as seen with Lubbock. He behaves very much like a spoiled brat, his status as the son of the prime minister giving him an overinflated sense of self-entitlement. As in he feels entitled to the right that he can do/go/kill or use whatever, wherever, and whoever he wants, and becomes violent when someone gets in his way. Even so he has an obsession of pleasing his father and becomes emotionally-unstable if he feels in danger of losing his approval. However, given how evil he is, he likely only sneeks it so he can continue raping and murdering those he dislikes. However, the key difference in the anime to note is that while he most likely indulges in the heinous act, there is no mention of him being a rapist in the show. While he is shown physically abusing his mistress for talking down to him for being Honest's son, that is the extent of his abuse towards women shown. Furthermore, his anime counterpart is also far less evil in general. While still a heartless brat, he does not go out of his way to kill and rape people for fun like he does in the manga. However, given that he still killed various people, his sadism is merely toned down instead of Syura himself being made for sympathetic. Syura proves many times that while he wants to please his father, he wants to surpass him. Therefore, most of his more heinous crimes including the various murders are fueld by his sadism. He also does not care about his group; outright showing contempt towards them. Thus, unlike his father who briefly mourned his passing, Syura clearly did not care about anyone but himself. Overall, Surya is a spoiled, heartless, and perverted brat who takes sadistic pleasure in harming everyone around him. He shows no indication that he truly cares about his father despite his attempts to please him. His sexist and all-around jerkish nature makes him even eviler than he already is and highlights the little regard his has for human life. Powers And Abilities He possesses the Teigu Shambhala, which is capable of spatial manipulation, allowing him to teleport people across large distances. in his ultimate technique in the anime adaption, Syura summons a large, circular, purple portal to suck in his enemies, sending them to a bizarre dimension between space and time. It is a massive starry realm, with several planets and strange architecture floating around inside. According to him, those who are pulled into the void are doomed to be trapped here forever once the portal closes. He is shown to be very fast, being able to climb Mt. Fake in a short amount of time, giving Lubbock only moments to hide after noticing a presence moving up the mountainside. He is also proficient in hand-to-hand combat. He has demonstrated to be a capable martial artist who has learned numerous fighting techniques during his travels, though not as powerful in unarmed combat as Wave. Despite his skills however, Syura is shown to be a smart thinker, ambushing and teleporting Tatsumi and Lubbock to the palace knowing that with Esdeath and Budo there, victory was assured. Gallery Shura_Anime.png|Syura (anime). Syura_Art.jpg|Syura (manga). 640px-Syurananime.png|Syura after teleporting Esdeath and Tatsumi to an island. nakame_ga_kill_045_031_psy.jpg|Syura raping and killing a woman. 640px-Syura_Thumb.png|Syrua grins while facing Tatsumi and Lubbock. 804228-akame_ga_kill___20___large_02.jpg|Syura with his father Honest. 804238-akame_ga_kill___20___large_14.jpg|Syura vs Lubbock. 804250-akame_ga_kill___20___large_26.jpg|Syura's death in the anime 1f3b25a9b5480e6bd00d2a08c04116fb1335057108_full.jpg|Syura's death in manga syura-akame-ga-kill.jpg|Syura smiles beneath a large cloak. Shura First Appearance.png|Syura with his weapon, Shambhala. 789041-syura_full_shot.png|Syura's insane grin. sp074.jpg|Syura brutally crushing Lubbock's testicles tumblr_ncv1n3iBMW1tdmclgo1_500.jpg 793273-akame_ga_kill___14___large_35.jpg|Syura abusing his mistress. 804235-akame_ga_kill___20___large_11.jpg 804241-akame_ga_kill___20___large_17.jpg|Syura's insanity. 804239-akame_ga_kill___20___large_15.jpg|Syrua holding his Teigu. scRrj5CIj.jpg|Syrua shirtless in the middle of the night. Trivia *His name is usually romanized as "Shura" which means "fighting" or "scene of carnage" in Japanese. *In the anime, Syura dies earlier than the events that transpire in the manga. Wild Hunt is never brought up in the anime, therefore Syura and Budo are the ones who ambush Tatsumi and Lubbock in the palace. Syura fights Lubbock, but eventually loses his arm and his Teigu in the process. He manages to regain Shambhala after a young woman stabs Lubbock in the back thinking that she will get her parents back as long as she helps Syura. He mocks her saying that her parents have been dead for awhile, then teleports Lubbock to a different dimension. Unfortunately for him, Lubbock ties his strings around Syura's arm and drags him into the void. Syura is then killed after Lubbock stabs him with his stringed javelin, destroys his heart from the inside, and falls from the sky after the two fighters return from the alternate space. *While still deplorable in the anime, he isn't a rapist or at least his crimes against woman aren't as evident as they are in the manga. The anime also tones down his the number of crimes he commits despite him still being mostly a heartless brat. *Syura is considered to be the arch-nemesis of both Lubbock and Wave. Navigation pl:Syura Category:Leader Category:Pure Evil Category:Rapists Category:Male Category:Manga Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Martial Artists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Torturer Category:Psychopath Category:Thugs Category:Barbarian Category:Sadists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Misogynists Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Perverts Category:Akame Ga Kill! Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Provoker Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Arena Masters Category:Warlords Category:Delusional Category:Abusers Category:Saboteurs Category:Control Freaks Category:Xenophobes Category:Wrathful Category:Cowards Category:Rivals Category:Power Hungry Category:Cheater Category:Symbolic Category:Arrogant Category:Terrorists Category:Hegemony Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Mutilators Category:Egotist Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Type Dependent on Version